


In The Evening

by kashmir



Series: Cop AU [4]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-24
Updated: 2006-09-24
Packaged: 2017-10-09 01:50:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kashmir/pseuds/kashmir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Late one night, in a dark back alley, two young men with one thing on their minds meet...</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Evening

**Author's Note:**

> Set in my [Cop AU 'verse.](http://kashmir1.livejournal.com/tag/cop+au+verse) [](http://kueble.livejournal.com/profile)[**kueble**](http://kueble.livejournal.com/) came up with this idea and let me help write it. Beta-ed by [](http://teffy.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://teffy.livejournal.com/)**teffy**. Thanks love! Can't believe this is the hundredth fic I've ever posted!! :D

"I thought I told you to get out of the biz," Jensen drawled out as he walked deeper into the dark alley. He could see Jared's profile outlined in the moonlight, his hands in his pockets and one foot resting against the wall behind him. He looked just as young as the first time Jensen had picked him up and just as illegal.

Jared smiled at him and shrugged carelessly as Jensen came to a stop right in front of him. "What can I say? Money's too good to retire. What are you doing in this part of town... Officer?" Jensen tried to not moan when Jared looked him up, then down, licking his lips as he did so.

"Thought maybe you might need a little help getting out. As an officer of the law, it's my duty to help those in need. You need my services?" Jensen was right in front of Jared now, could feel his breath against his face. He considered closing the few inches between them, just grabbing Jared by the shoulder and pressing their mouths together. He licked his lips instead, waiting to see how the younger man would react.

Jensen watched Jared's eyes narrow and his pupils expand. "I might have... need of your services again," he whispered, pulling Jensen towards him by his belt buckle. He lowered his voice to a growl. "Fucking kiss me already. I can see you watching me, know you want my mouth."

"God, yes," Jensen laughed against Jared's lips. He let Jared pull him closer, slamming their hips together as their mouths met. Moaning into the kiss, Jensen let his hands wander over the body he'd been missing since he walked out on Jared's the last time. To hell with policy, sometimes you just had to do what you wanted. And right now, Jensen wanted nothing more than to crawl inside of Jared, to feel that sweet tightness around him again.

Jared moaned into his mouth, into the kiss and Jensen ground his hard cock into the taller man, pressing him back into the bricks. He pulled back enough to speak, running shaking hands under Jared's sweater, the same sweater he'd worn the first night they'd met. Jensen's lips brushed Jared's as he spoke. "Been wanting to do this for so long."

"So do it, law man," Jared said with a smirk. Jensen trailed his hands up Jared's chest, lightly scraping his nails over his nipples. He loved the way he could play Jared, make him squirm against the side of the building, even though he was a professional and Jensen was just a nervous trick. He laughed again when Jared's eyes went wide, his breath coming quicker as Jensen moved his hands down to Jared's belt buckle. "Texas?" he asked, the corners of his mouth turning up as he unbuckled the belt.

Jared smirked as Jensen pulled and tugged the belt off of him. "Yee Haw... Cowboy up," Jared drawled, accent thick and dimples winking. Jensen smirked back before crushing their lips together again as he got Jared's pants undone, his hand diving in to find no underwear, just hot, hard Jared, hard-on already leaking. Jensen's wide, surprised gaze collided with Jared's glassy eyes.

Jensen licked his lips again, pulling back just far enough to take in Jared's face. His mouth was parted, and he panted as Jensen wrapped his fingers around Jared's cock.

"So goddamn gorgeous," Jensen muttered, reveling in the fact that regardless of Jared's background, Jensen could still make him blush. Jared's cheeks were tinted pink, and damn, flushed was a good look on him.

Jared's hands clutched at Jen's biceps as Jensen stroked his hard cock. "You like that," Jensen whispered, leaning forward to catch Jared's ear between his teeth. "Come on, tell me... you like my hand on your cock?"

"I...yeah," Jared managed to choke out. Jensen nibbled on his ear and sped up his hand. He wanted Jared completely fucked out by the time he slid into him. "More...tighter," Jared moaned out. Grinning, Jensen let go of Jared's cock, loving the whimper it produced. He licked a swipe up Jared's neck before dropping to his knees.

Jensen licked at the head of Jared's cock before just sinking down, taking him all the way in. Jared whimpered and clutched at his head, hips bucking a little before Jensen could hold them down. His eyes watered a little and he looked up at Jared through his damp lashes, watching Jared bite his lip and toss back his head as he sucked Jared's cock deep into his throat.

Jared was hot and heavy against his tongue and Jensen realized how much he'd wanted this. He brought up a hand to pump the base of Jared's cock and hollowed his cheeks. His eyes never left Jared's face, watching as Jared struggled to keep them open, to watch Jensen sucking him off. The ground was hard beneath his knees, and his own cock was throbbing in his jeans, but all Jensen cared about was how loudly he could make Jared moan.

Jensen pulled almost completely off of Jared's cock, tongued the tip then sank back down, taking him deep into his throat. Jared made a choked sound then suddenly burst in warm, salty spurts across Jensen's tongue. Jensen swallowed greedily, softly lapping at the head of Jared's cock before letting it go completely and standing, a smile on his swollen, spit shiny lips.

Jensen stood there for a minute, just taking in the complete picture of debauchery that Jared was presenting to him. His pants were around his knees, his body covered in a slight sheen of sweat and he was panting harshly. Jensen clenched his fingers in the material of Jared's sweater and kissed him hard, tongues and teeth clashing together. Then he pulled back and reached into his back pocket, pulling out a condom and packet of lube. "Turn and spread 'em," he said with a smirk, loving the way Jared nodded and blushed even brighter as he rushed to face the wall.

Jensen bit his lip and circled the base of his own cock hard with his fingers to keep from coming when Jared looked over his shoulder at him, eyes at half mast and lips pouty and open. Jensen opened the packet of lube, slicking his fingers and slowly, slowly sliding them inside of Jared's tight, hot, perfect ass. "God, Jare... so fucking gorgeous like this," Jensen rasped out against his shoulder, his breath ruffling Jared's hair.

Jared was so damn tight that Jensen had to take a deep breath before he slid his fingers out, then back in. He fucked Jared with two fingers, causing the other man to grunt and thrust back against his hand. Jensen's cock was leaking pre-come as he ripped open the condom with his teeth and struggled to roll it on with one hand. He figured Jared was loose enough after that little bit of prep, came with the trade and all, so he pulled his fingers out of his ass. Jared whimpered as Jensen's hand left him, but it turned into a drawled out, "Fuck yes...like that...oh god...please" when Jensen pushed the head of his cock into Jared's tight ass.

Jensen bit his lip and moaned as he sunk balls deep inside of Jared's ass. He pressed his forehead into the nape of Jared's neck and just breathed for a minute, the almost pleasure overwhelming him. Jared finally arched into him, grinding out in a hoarse voice. "Just fuck me already, Jen!" Jensen inhaled sharply then pulled almost all the way out, then back in, making Jared hiss his name.

He slammed his hips into Jared's and snaked an arm around him. He fisted his hand around Jared's leaking cock and started to pump his fist in time with his thrusts. He bit down on the side of Jared's neck, right below his ear. Jared cried out, tightening his body around Jensen's aching cock. "Jare...so tight, so fucking tight." Jensen dug the fingers of his free hand into Jared's hip and thrust harder.

Jared whimpered and Jensen almost lost it then and there. He started fucking Jared ruthlessly, hand digging into Jared's hip so hard he knew he was bruising him but couldn't bring himself to care. He stroked Jared harder, faster, his thumb catching on the head on every upstroke, making Jared clench tighter around him. "Come on, Jared. Wanna watch you fall apart for me again.. come on, so fuckin' pretty when you come for me," Jensen murmured, voice rough and fucked out.

Jared bucked his hips, his body tensing as he came, spilling his load over Jensen's fingers. He clamped down on Jensen's cock, and Jensen bit down on Jared's neck, his teeth digging into the sensitive flesh as he came. His body shook as he plowed through his orgasm, slamming into Jared's body as he erupted inside him. Then he couldn't talk, could barely stand as he slumped against Jared's back, his hand still wrapped around the hooker's softening cock.

Jared shifted and Jensen made as if to pull out but Jared reached back with a long arm. "No. Stay a minute," he whispered, voice raw. Jensen nodded, placing sloppy kisses against the side of Jared's neck. He actually wasn't sure if he could move at all at that moment anyway. It felt like his brain had shot straight out of his cock with his orgasm.

"Sorry to interrupt, but you're both going to have to come with me." Jensen heard from behind him. _Fuck.. Rosenbaum_. He tried to think of a way to keep this dignified, but Jared's ass was still twitching around his cock. He raised his hands and pulled out of Jared, the sound of their bodies separating echoing in the small alley. He turned around, arms above his head and tried not to blush.

"Oh Christ! That's fucking fantastic!" Mike nearly squealed with glee when he saw who he had 'busted.' Jensen reached down and quickly tucked himself back into his jeans before offering a half-hearted shrug. At least he'd given Jared enough time to get presentable.

Jensen felt a furious blush stain his cheeks. "Fuck you Rosenbaum. What the hell are you doing now? Spying on us?" He flicked the used condom into a dumpster and dared a look at Jared, who was staring at his shoes, cheeks flaming.

"You weren't answering your radio. At least you used the patrol car to block off the alley, though. God, are you red!" Mike clapped his hands together with glee and it was all Jensen could do to hold himself back from hitting his fellow officer.

"Where's Welling?" Jared asked, stepping up to Jensen's side. At least they'd go down together, though that thought didn't help Jensen's mood much.

"Watching the cars, and thank god for that. He'd pass out if he saw you two fuckers like this."

Jensen felt himself blush even more - even though he didn't think it was possible. "So... I wasn't answering my radio..." he said, gesturing at Mike. "Do you need something or are you just here to torture us?"

"Morgan sent us. You know, that whole job thing, where you two are officers sworn to uphold the law, here in our fair city of New York? You might want to worry about your ass and lay off Jared's," Rosenbaum smirked, wiggling his eyebrows at Jensen.

"Fifty bucks and you never mention this again. To anyone. Especially Morgan, ok?" Jared asked, stepping forward and pulling a few bills out of his wallet. Jensen noticed how incredibly red Jared's cheeks were and had to clench his hands into fists to stop himself from touching him.

"Are you kidding?" Rosenbaum, said, laughter in his voice. "I fucking own you two for life! I just won the fucking Jared and Jensen lottery! Now I'm going to go back to the cars and tell Tommy boy you were just…busting a few hookers. Remember, I take my coffee black and at 7 am sharp."

Jensen watched Rosenbaum leave the alley, whistling with his hands in his pockets. He slid a glance over at Jared, not sure what to expect. "You okay man?" He asked, his face still burning with embarrassment at being caught - and by Rosenbaum of all people.

What he didn't expect was to see Jared fighting back laughter. He watched as Jared lost the battle and burst out in an unmanly giggle, clutching his sides as he rode it out.

"This is funny to you?" Jensen asked, not quite sure what the hell had just happened to his lover, boyfriend…whatever it was Jared was.

"God! This is just so incredibly fucked up. I mean….we just…and he just…and we're so screwed!" Jared barked out between chuckles.

Jensen looked at him with something akin to disbelief. "Yeah and not even literally now. You do realize Rosenbaum is never going to let this go, right? Our lives, as we know them, or _knew them_, are over," Jensen stuffed his hands in his pockets, toeing the ground in aggravation. Fucking Rosenbaum, he thought.

"Come on, man. He won't bring it into the office, you know that. Underneath all that slime and perversion, he's a good guy. Plus, Welling would have his balls if he ruined us. I'll just pick up another coffee for the next week or so, and next time we play good cop and the lonely hooker, we'll do it back at my place," Jared said as he wrapped an arm around Jensen's shoulders.

"Fine," Jensen said with a nod. "But next time can the hooker get a hold of the cop's handcuffs and try to convince him why he shouldn't be brought downtown?"

Jared laughed and Jensen slung his arm around the taller man's waist, letting him lead Jensen out of the alley to their waiting squad car.


End file.
